Bromeliad
Bromeliad is one of the many RainWings featured in The Hidden Kingdom and Winter Turning. She was Kinkajou's venom shooting trainer, but dislikes the dragonet, and possibly all dragonets, intensely. She believes that Kinkajou is a terrible student and a noisy nuisance. When she first appeared in The Hidden Kingdom, she was described as having dark burgundy, pinkish-red scales and scarlet flickers in her ruff , since she was annoyed. This seems to be her normal mood, though this is not the typical mood for most RainWings. Biography The Hidden Kingdom Bromeliad reported Kinkajou missing after losing her during a practice session of venom targeting. She complained to Queen Magnificent that it wasn't her fault that the RainWing dragonet had run off and asked for her job back. Magnificent allowed Bromeliad to be cleared of her charges. Later, Bromeliad claimed that Kinkajou was telling lies about being a NightWing prisoner. She was shown to be very harsh, grumpy, and not very tolerant towards Kinkajou's knack for being talkative, thinking she is extremely annoying. During the RainWing Royal Challenge, Glory briefly considers Bromeliad as part of her team, then dismisses her. Winter Turning Bromeliad appeared as a guard when the Jade Winglet visits the rainforest. She scolded Kinkajou for running off from school, and later returned to the RainWing village to report to Queen Glory of their appearance, and seemed to be as moody as ever. Personality Bromeliad seems to usually be angry and short-tempered, unlike most RainWings. She takes her students into a hidden part of the Rainforest so no one would be able to hear her yelling at them when she get frustrated. Bromeliad seems to dislike teaching or interacting with small dragonets, especially Kinkajou. Quotes "You were supposed to stay at that school the queen sent you to!" -To Kinkajou "What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay at that school the queen sent you to! I told her you were a terrible student and would definitely fail or run off, but would she listen? Mysteriously not! And now here you are, so I suppose I was right." - Bromeliad, after finding Kinkajou and her friends Moon, Qibli, and Winter in the Rainforest "She'll show up eventually." -To Glory about Kinkajou being missing Trivia *Kinkajou had quoted to Glory when she doubted her skills of venom targeting that "It's because Bromeliad is a slow old baboon." *A bromeliad is a type of flower with spiked petals that grows in the jungle and collects water in its leaves. Its flower can be red, orange, yellow, or pink, and grows in tropical or sub-tropical climates. *Bromeliad doesn't like Kinkajou, though it is unknown if it's her dislike of Kinkajou specifically or a general hatred of dragonets. *Despite being a RainWing and exposed to sunlight, Bromeliad is still rather bad-tempered, which typically is unusual for a RainWing. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing (lineart), by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold BromeliadTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Bromeliad.png|Bromeliad in the Rainforest|link=User:Heron the Mudwing ObsidilaidTDLA.png|Obsidian and Bromeliad, by ThatDragonLayingAround Screen Shot 2017-01-19 at 6.01.20 PM.png|By xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Bromeliad|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-RainWing-Reference-Sheet-656068624 RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Bromeliad_Paul_Burland.jpg|A real bromeliad Bromeliad_iron-zing.png|Bromeliad headshot by Iron-Zing References de:Bromeliad fr:Bromelia pl:Bromelia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:HK Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Minor Characters Category:Guards